


His Loyalty

by Lady_Ashwinder



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Powerful! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ashwinder/pseuds/Lady_Ashwinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for Cid Raines. Nothing and that for him was proof of his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: While looking through my old profiles, there are a few stories that I’ve decided to transfer over onto archiveofourown.org and this was one of them. Of course, I’ve grown a bit as a writer and I decided to take a crack at rewriting some of the older ones and posting the newer versions on both sites. Though they will first be posted on archiveofourown.org before fanfiction.net! Hopefully you will all love the changes that I’ve made, and if it’s liked enough I will even continue to do things like this. This was originally a response to a suggestion from Winter Alias, and I originally had it complete, but that was before I actually played through the game. I couldn’t look at this story for a week, and so I’ve decided to expand on this all the way through Final Fantasy XIII-2. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XIII or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Square Enix and J.K. Rowling respectively. I’m only borrowing their works, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.
> 
> Summary: There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for Cid Raines. Nothing and that for him was proof of his loyalty.
> 
> Warning: This story contains swearing, violence, and homosexual themes. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you do continue and get upset about this anyway, then I don’t really care to know about it. You should’ve known better and accepted my warning. Thank you and enjoy.

~0o0~  
His Loyalty  
Chapter One: The Shackles of Loyalty  
~0o0~

“You really need to take a break Cid; you’re going to work yourself to death at this rate if you keep this up.”

Lifting his gaze from the reports that had been forwarded to him by the Sanctum, Cid Raine’s eyes fell onto the lithely muscled form of his Second-in-command – Harry James Potter. The young man’s handsome features, which were a hit with the newer troops, showed his concern for the obvious tiredness that seemed to hover around the older male. Allowing a small smile to form, the leader of the Calvary shut down his database. Pushing himself up from his seat with a groan, the blue-eyed man winced at the dismayed straightening of Harry’s lips into a thin line at the pained sound. 

“I guess you’re right, but it couldn’t be helped…The Sanctum expects me to have all of this completed by this time tomorrow.”

Stunning green eyes narrowed as the corners of the younger male’s lips turned down into a frown. He brushed his messy bangs away from his face as he took a step towards Cid before stating, “Regardless of that, you need to take a break every once in a while.”

Coming to a stop in front of him, Harry reached forward and placed his hand against Cid’s face and bit his lip at the paleness of his skin. A dark expression filtered onto his attractive face, and the hairs on the back of Cid’s neck stood as he felt the other’s aura growing as his frown turned into an angered scowl.

“I swear they do this on purpose just to make sure we won’t try anything else…”

Humming, Cid placed his hand over Harry’s but didn’t say a word.

The Calvary leader agreed with Harry’s statement, but didn’t say it out loud. Ever since their failed attempt at overthrowing the Fal’Cie in order to give the right of governing Cocoon back to the people. He and those under his command during that attack were placed on a short leash. But no else was more so than the young man in front of him, and it was all due to his unique ability.

Unlike any other human Cid has encountered, Harry possessed the ability to do magic without fear of becoming an L’Cie, which was something that fascinated the Fal’Cie due to the rarity. Cid’s eye darkened as he remembered the route that the beings had taken due to their more than appropriate interest with Harry. Instead of making the green-eyed soldier an L’Cie, they made Cid himself one in order to keep Harry under control.

While he could completely disregard this and attack them anyway, he didn’t do it and rejected Cid’s assurances that nothing more would make him happier than the other fulfilling his dream even at the cost of his life. But Harry’s loyalty to the older man was second to none. The Fal’Cie knew this and took advantage of this, and no matter how much the Mage cursed the Minerva-forsaken monsters, he did nothing more than that. Words were his only options, for actions could lose him Cid forever. Efficiently, the Fal’Cie had acquired themselves a new pet and that more than anything made the reason for that happening more than a little guilty.

The soft shuffling of cloth and the hand slipping from his grasp snapped Cid out of thoughts. Blinking, he then watched Harry move to stand in front of his desk and start stacking papers and putting them into a neat pile.

“Well you’re done for today, so I’m going to make sure that you eat something Cid.”

Opening his mouth to protest, he stopped when a hand was lifted up in front of his face. Harry narrowed his eyes, and slipped the papers into the drawer before closing it with a snap.

“I don’t care what you say Cid, you are going to eat. Cosmos knows how long it’s been since you’ve eaten at all since I was away, and I want to make sure that you won’t be passing out for round four tonight.”

Flushing a cherry red instantly at the shameless statement, Cid gaped at his loyal yet perverted subordinate and lover, whose lips curled up into a smirk in response. Placing one finger down onto the desk, he slid it across the polished surface as he sashayed towards the physically older man. Coming to a stop in front of the other, he brought his other hand up to grasp his chin. 

“The entire time I was out supervising the activities under the watchful eye of those monsters, all I could think about was coming back here and relieve myself by playing with your body.”

Letting go of Cid’s chin, his hand slid down his neck and then down his chest. The blue-eyed man gulped audibly as the other’s hand slipped down to his belt and gave a playful tug. Harry’s smirk turned positively devious as he pressed his lips against Cid’s throat with a breathy moan. Hooking his finger on the belt, he pressed himself against the other’s body with a chuckle.

“You have no idea how awkward it was getting aroused while being under the eyes of those creepy bastards, not to mention that I was able to stop myself from lashing out at them when they tried to read my mind and find out what was occupying my attention,” he whispered huskily. Lifting his knee in between Cid’s legs, his smirk widened at the groan that slipped through the taller male’s lips. Shifting his leg against the quickly hardening tool in his commanding officer’s pants, Harry licked his neck before blowing on the moistened skin. 

“So I believe that I need to be rewarded, and that…”

Releasing Cid’s belt, he once more grasped his chin and locked intense green with shuttering blue as he leaned forward while tilting his head back slightly. Cid closed his eyes and got ready to ravage his lover’s mouth. He could feel Harry’s breath brushing teasingly against his lips, which caused him to lick them at the tickling sensation. Just as their lips were about to connect, the shorter male pulled away completely. 

“…requires you to be bursting with energy, so eating something right now is a must for you!”

Opening his eyes, Cid gawked at Harry, who was standing near the door with a raised eyebrow. Placing a hand on his waist, he leaned most of his weight on one foot and punched in the code to open the door.

“What is wrong with you Cid? We need to get going.” 

Slumping at the complete mystery that his lover still showed himself to be, he nodded at the others demand all the while trying to will down his aching boner. He was so going get the little imp back for this later!

~0o0~

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think about this new and improved version of “Loyalty”?   
> Good? Bad? Better?   
> Well either way, leave a review and look out for the next rewrite!


End file.
